Malditas Férias Armadas!
by Agatha Cacharrel
Summary: Indignado com a falta de ação na cidade de Karakura, Urahara traz uma proposta de viagem para nosso grupo favorito: três dias de férias em um resort e três noites com fogos de artifício. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas isso me cheira a confusão.
1. A Idéia da Viagem

Para aquela que assistiu 180 episódios de Bleach freneticamente, só porque eu fiz uma fanfic.

Feliz Aniversário adiantado, meu amor. Espero que goste e espero que me desculpe, por este primeiro capítulo estar tão podre.

Eu te amo demais, Lola.

* * *

—Ah, as coisas estão _muito_ chatas, não é mesmo, Yoruichi-san?

O homem que indagara puxara o leque, abrindo-o e abanando-se. A mulher que se sentava ao seu lado – provavelmente Yoruichi – bufou. A entonação meio desapontada. Olhou para o parceiro de canto de olho.

—É mesmo.

—É _quase_ como se pedissem uma confusão.

Shihouin gargalhou alto.

—Urahara, acho que você está armando _alguma coisa_ **e** quer arranjar pretexto.

O rapaz arregalou seus olhos miúdos e verdes, fingindo surpresa.

—Está me difamando, Yoruichi-san!

—Tsc. Não minta para mim, _Urahara_. Conte-me o que está tramando.

O nome dele saíra arrastado de sua garganta, como se lutasse para não sair. Yoruichi inclinou-se para frente a fim de ficar face-a-face com o louro, mas o leque mantinha-se erguido, criando distância. Distância que Kisuke logo se pôs a acabar com. Yoruichi Shihouin _é_, de fato, uma mulher sedutora, que, mesmo com leves flertes como aqueles, consegue o que quer.

—Contarei, então. Se me der uma noite de prazer em troca.

Ela sorriu, certa de que teria _as duas coisas_ que desejava.

_(...)_

**Três semanas depois, o último dia de aula antes das Férias de Verão.**

—Uma viagem?

Uma menina baixinha, de pernas finas, acompanhava os passos da ruiva de cabelos aveludados, que sorria abertamente, sem conter a felicidade.

—Sim, Kuchiki-san! Urahara-san comentou comigo que aqui perto tem três espetáculos de fogos maravilhosos! São três noites, em um lugar não muito longe daqui. Não me lembro o nome.

A menina emburrara a face. O dedo indicador da mão direita estava em seu queixo, as bochechas infladas e a outra mão pausava em sua cintura. Tentava, aparentemente, lembrar-se o local que o dono da loja lhe falara mais cedo. Rukia – a menina baixinha – notando o esforço da amiga, impôs-se.

—Ah, tudo bem, Inoue! Sabe quando partiremos?

A menina endireitou-se.

—Sim, sairemos daqui a três dias. Ah, Kuchiki-san, isso quer dizer que você irá?

Posso **jurar** que os olhos de Orihime brilharam, o que fez com que Rukia passasse por um momento de vergonha.

—Bem, pensarei no assunto. De qualquer jeito, falarei com Ichigo. Sabe quem mais irá?

—Hm.. Urahara-san pediu para avisar a você, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun e Kurosaki-kun.

—Entendo. Bem, é melhor que não saber nada.

—Hei, Kuchiki-san, vamos! Será divertido!

Rukia sorriu sem graça.

—Sem dúvidas será, Inoue. Prometo que pensarei a respeito.

Inoue gritou feliz e abraçou a baixinha. Pôs-se a sorrir, seguindo para a classe com ela.

Andando para a casa, o sol se pondo, Rukia – que sempre andava ao lado de Ichigo – notou como era engraçado o tom de laranja do céu combinando com seus cabelos e quase combinando com os olhos castanhos. Deu um risinho, mas não conseguiu disfarçar.

—O que foi?

—Já percebeu que, quando andamos e o céu está alaranjado, o eu cabelo fica mais alaranjado e me dá enjôo em pensar em laranja?

Kurosaki fingiu não se importar, apenas continuou andando para frente.

—Na verdade, nunca parei pra pensar nisso. Sabe como é, né. Eu não saio andando por aí com um espelho apontando pro céu e pro meu cabelo.

Sorriu triunfante, ao ver que a menina se calou.

—Ichigo...

Rukia fez um tom choroso, o que desarmou o rapaz.

—O.. que foi Rukia?

Ele parou-se e ela fingiu enxugar as lágrimas. Sorriu maliciosa.

—Você é um frouxo.

As palaras vieram rápidas, mas o ruivo entendeu. Ela caiu em gargalhada, ouvindo-o resmungar ao seu lado. Apreciava a risada de Rukia. Passando-se dez minutos, mais ou menos, ela falou.

—De qualquer modo, Inoue veio falar comigo hoje sobre uma viagem que, aparentemente, Urahara organizou. É um festival de fogos de artifício, durará três noites. Ela não soube me dizer onde é, mas disse que é perto. Partirão em três dias.

Ichigo abaixou a cabeça, pensando. Demorou um certo tempo, mas ele finalmente falou.

—Rukia?

—Hm?

—Não é estranha essa atitude?

—A atitude de Urahara?

—Sim. Tenho um mau pressentimento.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Também acho. De qualquer jeito, não temos nada a perder, não é?

—É.

Ichigo concordou, a contragosto. Tinha algo que lhe incomodava, realmente.

Mais tarde daquele dia, Ichigo avisara ao pai que viajaria com um pessoal do colégio.

—Meu filho em uma viagem de meninos e meninas! Certifique-se de que está levando preservativos, hein! Você ainda é jovem e precisa apreciar toda a sua juventude!

E dito isso, tomou um chute na cara. Subiu para o quarto, onde encontrou Rukia ao telefone. Ligou para Inoue, avisando que iriam e a mesma soltara uivos de alegria.

Comunicou-se também com Ukitake-taichou, avisando brevemente que sairia de Karakura para uma viagem de quatro dias. O capitão, porém, disse que não se incomodava. As coisas estavam bem tranqüilas e o shinigami de plantão poderia cuidar da cidade caso hollows aparecessem.

_Como_, eu não sei, mas a notícia que Rukia viajaria com seus amigos – _inclusive Kurosaki Ichigo_ – chegou aos ouvidos de Kuchiki Byakuya. E, posso dizer com toda certeza... Ele não gostou _nada _da idéia.

* * *

Sou péssima com fics de humor, dica.

Bem, foi a minha primeira IchiRuki e eu realmente acho que está podre. Espero que me perdoem e que continuem a ler.

Review it.

Agatha C.


	2. Primeira Noite

Para Lola.

* * *

Rukia não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Estava demasiada excitada com a viagem – ou seria porque comeu muitos doces antes de dormir? – e ficou se remexendo no armarinho. Kon deitava-se ao seu lado, espalhafatoso. Resmungando algumas coisas para o bichinho – que não acordava **de jeito algum** –, saiu de lá. Olhou para Ichigo, que colocara as cobertas sobre a cabeça. Estava se estressando com a garota em sua experiência de "_galinha que não parava de coaxar_" – coisa impossível, mas coisas possíveis eram impossíveis para designá-la naquele momento tão... _irritante_. Seus olhos grandes e negros miravam a coberta que dava forma ao corpo musculoso do shinigami. Engoliu em seco. Parando para pensar, era completamente _insana_ por pensar em coisas assim, com _Ichigo_. Logo o _Ichigo_! Aquele idiota frouxo! Mas era menina, afinal.

_E hormônios são hormônios_.

O ruivo abaixou a coberta, deixando-a em seus ombros – vale contar que antes, cobria até a cabeleira ruiva. Abriu um sorriso singelo pelo cessar do coaxar da galinha. Os olhos estavam cansados e a dor na cabeça pela falta de descanso começava a brotar.

A morena, que se postava mais atrás, censurava sua mente.

Não gosto de _lenga-lenga_, para falar a verdade. Não gosto de _encheção_. _Por isso_, **ordeno** que os pés de Rukia movimentem-se graciosamente e que ela se incline na cama.

_Hei, o que estão fazendo? Pés, ordeno que parem!_

Querido leitor, se acha que tenho a capacidade de mudar a história já ocorrida, até ouso dizer que tenho sim, _um pouco_. Mas, por ser a narradora, tenho também a capacidade de ler pensamentos e de interpretá-los do jeito que quiser. Não obrigo os personagens a fazer o que não querem, apenas encorajo-os a fazer o que temem. E foi isso que fiz. Por motivos que desconheço – mas, sendo mulher, concluo que Rukia não compreende seus sentimentos e sua curiosidade com relação a Ichigo – ela não tomou a iniciativa de acabar com a distância entre os dois. E, o que eu fiz – interpretando essa vontade escondida – foi apenas por mais uma gota em um oceano.

Chegando até ele, inclinou-se na cama, ficando na altura de seu pescoço. O odor másculo de seu perfume, primeiramente, fê-la estremecer. Mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu que queria mais daquele perfume, inalando-o incessantemente, respirando no pescoço de Ichigo.

Ele, por sinal, sentiu e não pôde conter um leve arrepio nas costas – passado despercebido por ela, diga-se de passagem, já que, esta se concentrava em guardar aquele cheiro bem guardado em sua memória olfativa. Não se mexeu, esperando o próximo movimento de Kuchiki. Os olhos dele estavam fechados quando ela afagou seus cabelos alaranjados. Ichigo sentiu-se corar – levemente.

Foi quando o estômago de Rukia roncou.

_Por isso_ digo que não posso mudar a história. _Se pudesse_, acho que você, leitor, saberia aonde as carícias de Rukia chegariam e até onde Ichigo suportaria sem fazer nada.

Saiu com cuidado da cama – achava que Ichigo estava dormindo. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde pegou o maravilhoso curry que Yuzu preparara mais cedo e sobrara.

Ichigo, por sua vez, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, a fim de lavar o rosto. Imaginava se todas as noites até a viagem seriam assim. _O que deu nela, afinal?_ Pensava. _E o pior, o que deu em mim? Por que eu não consegui me mexer e tive uma estranha sensação de prazer com a respiração dela em meu cangote?_

—Devo estar louco.

_Coitado_. Mais uma vítima da puberdade.

Estava agitado. Sentou-se no vaso sanitário – que estava com a tampa fechada –, enquanto tentava compreender o que ocorrera nos últimos minutos. Passava os dedos pelos cabelos alaranjados, desgrenhando-os mais.

No andar de baixo, Rukia pensava na reação em cadeira que Ichigo provocara em seu corpo. _Não Ichigo em si_, mas seu perfume. _Imagine só_ se ele correspondesse às carícias? Imagine como seu coração ficaria descompassado, simplesmente com o mirar naqueles olhos cor-de-mel?

Sinceramente, crianças, vocês me impressionam com seus pensamentos. E eu me divirto com isso. _Muito_.

Lavou a louça e subiu, notando que Ichigo não estava mais em sua cama. Corou intensamente ao pensar que talvez ele estivesse acordado no momento em que lhe acariciava.

O ruivo voltara ao quarto no momento em que a morena abria a portinha do armarinho a fim de entrar e, sem saber como encará-la, apenas disse em seu tom natural – mirando o chão, claro.

—Vê se não faz tanto barulho amanhã, sua baixinha-imitadora-de-galinha-que-coaxa!

Dentou-se na cama, bocejando alto. Rukia não entendeu apelido, pensando em uma baixinha, um espelho – que seria o imitador –, uma galinha, e... O que é coaxar? É fazer barulho? Pensou em um rádio. Fez uma careta com o resultado.

—A culpa não é minha se você é um frouxo. Seu **frouxo**!

Dera a língua para ele – que não vira, pois estava de costas – sem receber resposta, concluindo que este adormecera. Ela subiu no armarinho e adormeceu também. _Provavelmente amanhã ele esquecerá_. Pensou.

Não sei se isso acontecerá. Eu e você sabemos o quanto Ichigo é teimoso. Mal posso esperar pela viagem. _Oh !_ O suspense **me mata**.

* * *

Não tenho muito o que dizer.

Curti o capítulo, mas acho que não explorei a idéia.

De qualquer jeito, _review it._

Agatha C.


	3. Chegada conveniente

Para aquela que não se importa de ouvir grosserias algumas vezes.

* * *

— Urahara, soube que temos mais um convidado para a viagem.

— É. Aparentemente um capitão não gostou muito da idéia. — Escondeu o sorriso com o leque — Mas será muito mais divertido. A preocupação, que eu digo. Isso de nada adiantará... Afinal, quando o plano iniciar, nada irá pará-lo.

_Adoro_ esses dois. _Meus _maiores_ cúmplices._

**Casa da família Kurosaki.**

Após muita insistência – e socos – de Karin para Isshin não acordar Ichigo apenas para avisá-lo que eles e Yuzu sairiam para pescar o dia todo, decidiram por um bilhete na geladeira.

O ruivo, por sua vez, dormia profundamente sem saber que estava sendo observado. Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e espetados postava-se de fronte a sua cama e começou a cutucá-lo. Nem se mexeu, então, o garoto resolveu atormentar seus sonhos. Sussurrou perto do ouvido de Kurosaki.

— Eu sou o bicho papão. Vou puxar seu pé!

Ichigo começou a se remexer. Falou dormindo, até.

— Não... Bicho papão...

O rapaz abafara um riso com as mãos. Tinha visto uma vez esse título em uma história para crianças.

— Ah, sim. Você é um menino mal.

E, dito isso, serpenteou até o final da cama.

— Merece ser puxado.

E puxou o pé dele, que acordou exaltado.

— EU NÃO SOU MALVADO!

— ICHIGO! — Rukia abriu o armarinho, enquanto o garoto caía no chão de tantas gargalhadas. — Ah, Renji. É só você.

— Yo, Rukia!

O garoto de cabelos alaranjados acertara um chute em cheio na face do garoto de cabelos avermelhados.

Rukia suspirou, cansada, mirando os dois brigarem.

— Parem com isso! — Gritou, o que fez os dois pararam e olharam-na. Parecia furiosa. — Renji, o que veio fazer aqui?

Abarai pôs-se de pé, assim como Kurosaki.

— Kuchiki-taichou mandou-me aqui para uma visita. Não tinha muita coisa para se fazer na Soul Society. Fui primeiro na Loja Urahara, e ele me contou da viagem. Entrei em contato com o taichou e, como ele disse que não teria problema, viajarei com vocês.

— Nii-sama te mandou?

Renji assentiu.

Mas antes que pudessem prosseguir com a conversa, o celular da baixinha tocou.

— _Kuchiki-san?_— A voz doce de Orihime era inconfundível.

— Inoue!

— _Ah, Kuchiki-san! Eu estava comentando com Ishida-kun sobre a viagem e então surgiu a idéia de comprarmos roupas novas, mas, como Ishida-kun é menino – e eu me sinto incomodada – queria saber se você não queria ir comigo, Kuchiki-san!_

— Ah... Claro, Inoue.

— _Espere um pouco, Kuchiki-san, alguém está na porta._

Rukia retirou o telefone do ouvido e, impressionada, notou que os dois já começavam a brigar de novo.

— Escutem, eu vou às compras com Inoue.

— E eu vou ter que passar o dia com ele, esse fósforo gigante?—Ichigo perguntou, apontando para Renji.

— Você não está nas condições de falar do cabelo de ninguém, laranja mutante. — Renji rebateu.

— Bem, provavelmente demorará, então, por que não vão até a casa de Ishida e depois encontram conosco no shopping?— Perguntou Rukia.

Os dois bufaram. Não tinha nada para se fazer, de qualquer maneira.

— _Kuchiki-san?_

Orihime voltara a falar. Rukia pôs o telefone no ouvido.

— Sim, Inoue?

— _Ah, Yoruichi-san acabara de comentar comigo sobre ir as compras e acabei chamando-a para ir conosco. Tudo bem para você?_

— Sem problema algum. Podemos nos encontrar daqui a meia hora, que tal?

— _Sim! Até mais tarde, Kuchiki-san!_

— Até, Inoue.

Antes que outro inconveniente me atrapalhe para falar, falarei logo. Alguém mais achou estranho Byakuya mandar Renji para o Mundo dos Humanos um dia após ela avisar a Soul Society que viajaria com Ichigo e os outros? Cada vez eu fico mais intrigada e ansiosa com o rumo que a história toma.

Outra coisa que me intriga é: Por que Yoruichi iria às compras com Rukia e Orihime? _Claro _que eu sei a resposta, mas não direi por enquanto. Deixarei para o próximo capítulo.

Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer: _Tudo _que meus cúmplices fazem tem um motivo. _Tudo_ é **entrelaçado**. _Tudo_ é **armado**. _Todas essas malditas férias_. Faz-me rir só de imaginar a face deles quando o plano for posto em prática.

* * *

Tenho ficado ansiosa, por isso os capítulos têm saído meio ruins.

Peço desculpas aos leitores.

Tentarei melhorar.

_Review it._

Agatha C.


	4. Onde você foi se meter, Rukia?

Para a pessoa mais sadia que eu conheço, rs.

* * *

Em pouco tempo, Rukia encontrou-se com Yoruichi e Inoue, que já a aguardavam na porta do shopping de Karakura.

— Kuchiki-san!

Inoue acenou, abrindo um longo sorriso.

— Já encontrou Renji, Rukia?

Primeiramente, a baixinha estranhou, mas, depois lembrou que a morena de cabelos roxos passava a maior parte do tempo na Loja Urahara. Demorara muito a responder, por isso, Inoue falou.

— Hãn? Abarai-kun está aqui?

— Não sabia, Inoue? — Rukia comentou — Ah, sim. Ele foi para lá, aparentemente, depois de ter passado no Urahara.

— E eles estão lá sozinhos? Que perigo, que perigo... – Shihouin pensou em como estavam.

— Acho que eles foram atrás de Ishida, porém, mais tarde devem vir para cá.

— De qualquer jeito, _nós_ temos o dia cheio, não é? Vamos!—Respondeu Yoruichi.

E então as três entraram no shopping. Seguiam uma formação em ordem crescente: Rukia na ponta esquerda, Orihime no meio e Yoruichi na ponta direita.

— O que quer comprar, Yoruichi-san?

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder a pergunta de Inoue, Rukia interrompeu-a.

— Por sinal, como é o tempo aonde vamos?

— Bem, Urahara disse que é quente pela manhã e à noite é mais fresco. Lá tem praia, então, temos que comprar biquíni. Um bem sensual... — Os olhos brilharam só de pensar em ter seu corpo _nem um pouco modesto_ a mostra.

— Ah, podemos comprar também uma sandália que troca de cor de acordo com o chão que você pisa!

— Inoue, você sabe que isso é propaganda enganosa, não é?

— Ah, Yoruichi-san, que cruel de se dizer! Tem certeza?

E enquanto as duas tentavam convencer uma a outra, Rukia pensava como poderia ter ido às compras com elas.

O assunto dali pulou para o supernovo suco de abacaxi com framboesa, guaraná, chá de limão e uma pitadinha de cereja que Orihime _não podia ir embora sem beber_. E então, passando pelas vitrines, Yoruichi ia comentando quais blusas as meninas estavam proibidas de usar, pois não davam a devida forma ao corpo delas. Demorou uma meia hora até que entrassem em uma loja de biquíni.

Bem, Yoruichi é uma grande cúmplice, mas, quando se trata de algo interessante para ela, tudo pode esperar.

Empurrando três biquínis tomara-que-caia para Rukia – um branco com bolinhas pretas, outro com as cores do arco-íres e outro preto, liso – e quatro biquínis de lacinho para Orihime – um com morangos, outro vermelho liso, outro listrado preto e branco e mais um outro com flores roxas, lilases e brancas – Yoruichi não se contentou e enfiou para o trocador da ruiva um tomara-que-caia laranja com listras na parte debaixo e na parte de cima, laranja com bolinhas.

Após uns quarenta minutos experimentando – _uma mulher precisa de tempo para roupas, afinal _– Shihouin separou um biquíni tomara-que-caia para ela – o único básico preto que ela não tinha – e não caiu na conversa de Rukia, que argumentava que não tinha seio o suficiente para aqueles biquínis – a morena de cabelos roxos mandou-a levar o preto e o de bolinhas, pois não ficara tão bem no colorido.

— Tem bojo! Seus peitos aumentam. Pare de reclamar.

Orihime, enquanto isso, observava os lindos biquínis da seção infantil, que julgava fofos – esta apenas não levou o de flores, mas acrescentou o colorido que Rukia experimentou.

Saindo da loja, o estômago de Inoue roncou.

— AAH, que fome!

As outras duas riram. Estavam indo para a praça de alimentação quando ouviram vozes conhecidas.

— A diferença entre _cheeseburguer_ e _hambúrguer_ é que _cheeseburguer_ tem queijo! — Explicou Ishida.

— Mas então por que não por apenas "hambúrguer com queijo"? É muito mais fácil! Vocês humanos complicam _tudo_. — Perguntou Abarai, dando ênfase na última palavra.

— Você que é lerdo e não entende. — Retrucou Kurosaki.

— O que disse, laranja mutante? – Respondeu Abarai.

O Quincy ajeitava os óculos, cansado de mais uma briga.

— Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun!

Orihime gritou na praça de alimentação.

— Inoue, eu vou ali com Rukia um minuto, já voltamos.

— Okay, Yoruichi-san!

Kuchiki estranhou, mas seguiu-a do mesmo jeito. Achou que, por estarem voltando na mesma direção da loja de biquínis, a mulher lhe empurraria mais e mais modelos. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ela lhe perguntou.

— Rukia, você prefere um kimono tradicional ou um vestido?

A baixinha não entendeu. Por que isso agora?

— Hãn?

Ora, Yoruichi! Não dê muitas pistas! Ainda não está na hora de alguma coisa ser revelada.

—Só estou perguntando.

Que engraçado, parece até que ela **me** respondeu.

— Hm... Acho que.. Depende qual a ocasião, certo?

A mais alta sorriu. Haviam passado da loja dos biquínis, seguiam por um corredor relativamente cheio. Chegaram a uma bifurcação.

— Para este lado, — Yoruichi apontou para a direita — tem uma linda loja de kimonos tradicionais. Para o outro – Apontou para a esquerda, desta vez — há uma linda loja de vestidos. Uma das noites da viagem tem um jantar basicamente chique. Então?

— Ah, então prefiro um vestido.

— Certo! Então vamos!

E seguiram pela esquerda.

— Yoruichi-san, por que Inoue não veio conosco?

Demorou um pouco a responder.

— Ela tem um kimono, já. Também, ela estava com fome.

Uma das _melhores_ coisas de ser narradora é saber o que vai acontecer, e então, evitar curiosidades. Está curioso sobre o porquê de Yoruichi ter demorado a responder? Apesar de Rukia não ter notado, claro. Posso dizer apenas isto: _Shihouin mentiu em um ponto_.

Elas, enfim, entraram na loja.

**Na praça de alimentação.**

Ishida tentava explicar mais alguma coisa para Abarai, que contra-argumentava. Inoue, com seu supernovo suco, observava a discussão, rindo e Ichigo mantinha-se apático com relação a tudo aquilo.

— Onde estão Rukia e Yoruichi-san?

Perguntou a Orihime.

— Hm.. Não sei. Disseram que já voltavam, mas faz um tempo. Foram por ali.

Apontou por onde tinham voltado. Ichigo levantou-se.

— Vai atrás delas, Kurosaki-kun?

— Não vou ficar olhando a discussão desses dois. Já volto, Inoue.

Orihime riu e observou-o ir embora com um pequeno aperto no coração. _Sempre Kuchiki Rukia._

Eu **a d o r o** quando as coisas saem como o planejado. Você não, leitor?

* * *

Acho que foi o capítulo que eu mais curti, hmm

Bem, este saiu um pouco maior do que os outros.

Ah! Quem não tier visto, a capa da fanfic está no meu perfil!

Créditos ao magnífico desenho de Zabuza7.

_Review it._

Agatha C.


	5. O grande clichê

Para Lola, uma das pessoas que mais me tira do sério, e uma das que eu mais amo.

* * *

Aqui jaz o perfeito segredo de dois corações que, durante dois minutos, perderam totalmente o compasso, bateram mais rápido e, por um momento, quase me fizeram chorar.

Mas o que eu estou fazendo, senão adiantando a história? Ora, ora, acho que me exaltei.

De qualquer forma, voltemos para os passos largos e firmes de Ichigo que seguiam pelos corredores do shopping, buscando por Rukia.

As mãos nos bolsos, o andar firme, o cenho franzido e a larga quantidade de ar expelida pela boca numa baforada, indicavam a alta agitação de Kurosaki naquele momento. Não gostava de perambular sozinho pelo shopping de Karakura, apesar dessa ter sido sua escolha.

Parou depois de quinze minutos andando e jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto do shopping. Lembrou-lhe um kaleidoscópio. Arfou.

— Não sei como as mulheres gostam disso.

Voltou a olhar para frente e, com um súbito movimento – _como se fosse uma força, que, no caso, sou eu_ – moveu a cabeça para a direita, observando uma loja de vestidos finos.

Como se em cada dedo meu tivesse uma linha que me conecta a cada personagem desta história, com meu dedo indicador, trago Ichigo levemente para perto da vitrine. Tão levemente que ele nem desconfia – _e quem poderia?_

E então, aconteceu.

**Quinze minutos antes.**

— Essa loja é muito cara, Yoruichi!

E, com uma risada felina, minha cúmplice responde.

— Não se preocupe. Estou com dinheiro do Urahara.

Subindo-lhe arrepios, Kuchiki Rukia nem se dispôs a retrucar.

A loja era toda em tons claros, branco, tinha um tom de refinada. Havia roupas magníficas por todos os lugares, prateleiras, cabides e bem no centro da loja, um espelho gigantesco.

— Posso ajudar?

Uma atendente de cabelos castanhos curtos veio ao encontro das duas.

— Sim! Procuramos um vestido preto básico, mas sedutor.

A atendente parou e refletiu.

— Senhora, a senhora descreveu todos os vestidos da nova linha.

Eu juro que me bateu uma pitada de pena quando os olhos de Yoruichi brilharam.

— Então desça tudo! Desça tudo nos estoques!

A atendente abriu um sorriso magnífico. Rukia lamentou baixinho.

Provou uns três vestidos até que a atendente trouxesse um que realmente coubesse nela.

Coube perfeitamente. Realçava os pequenos seios, emoldurava sua cintura fina, punha suas costas desnudas sedutoras e deixava a mostra suas coxas finas e brancas, que contrastava perfeitamente com a sua cor do vestido. Shihouin trouxe Kuchiki para fora do trocador, para ela se ver no espelho enorme. Mandou-a colocar um salto alto preto verniz e amarrou seus curtos cabelos num coque frouxo. Depois, endireitou sua postura – coitada, a menina está tão cansada!

E então aconteceu.

Acredite, leitor, é muito clichê, mas é a forma mais instigante de se começar um Romance.

Ichigo parou em frente da vitrine no momento em que Kuchiki Rukia postava-se de fronte ao espelho.

Viu Shihouin se afastar, pulando de felicidade, junto com a atendente, para que esta lhe mostrasse vestidos.

Rukia sorriu com a cena, o que deixou o ruivo do lado de fora totalmente desarmado.

Com meu polegar, viro o rosto de Rukia para o lado de fora e então, neste momento, os dois enrubesceram. Os corações perderam o ritmo. As pupilas dilataram. A respiração ficava arrastada. O sangue corria pelo corpo, como se apostasse uma corrida.

Ichigo não acreditou quando olhou Rukia pela primeira vez como mulher.

Rukia não acreditou que estava sorrindo sem precedentes plausíveis para ele.

— Você está deslumbrante, Rukia.

Ele murmurou para a vitrine.

Ela não entendeu, mas pensou ter ouvido algo parecido. Negou a acreditar que ele tinha dito tal coisa, afinal, ele era Ichigo e ela era Rukia.

— Obrigada Ichigo.

Ela sussurrou e ele sorriu.

Foi como se, neste momento, tudo parasse. Tudo que era essencial não importava mais. Pra que oxigênio? Pra que água? Tudo que eles precisavam, sentiam que estava ali. Sentiram-se completos, mesmo como se houvesse um abismo entre eles.

Sininho, fada de Peter Pan, pareceu ter saído do livro especialmente naquele momento para jogar seu pó mágico ali.

— _Você está deslumbrante, Rukia._

E estava.

O interessante é que cada um encontra a perfeição em uma coisa. Algumas pessoas encontram em filmes; outras, em livros; outras, ainda, em sotaques franceses; ainda há aquelas que se encontram a perfeição na paixão. Acredito que, neste momento, eles tenham encontrado a perfeição no complemento. E o que seria o complemento deles, senão o outro? Foi neste sentimento zombeteiro que as nossas férias de verão começam. Um verão que traz consigo, o despertar da primavera.

Aqui jaz o segredo de dois corações.

Este suspense **me mata**. Não já disse isso?

* * *

Bem, em primeiro lugar, peço MIL DESCULPAS aos que acompanhavam a fic! PERDÃAAO a minha demora para postar, não sei nem se terão leitores, ainda, hmm'

Depois, quero agradeçer ao apoio de todos aqueles que mandara, reviews elogiando a fic. Obrigada de verdade. Vocês são a essência disso aqui. Todas as vezes que penso em abandonar, sempre tem um comentário que me encoraja a voltar.

Dedico este pequeno capítulo à Milli Black, que escreve MARAVILHOSAS fics IchiRuki, que SEMPRE me fazem rir.

Por favor, digam suas opiniões, se eu alcancei as expectativas ou não.

Ah! Desculpem se eu cometi muitos erros no capítulo anterior. Meu teclado estava com problemas, hihi.

Ah ! Quando foi dito _"Um verão que traz consigo, o despertar da primavera" _me referi ao despertar do amor, ou algo do tipo.

Agradeço a todos aqueles que ainda lêem a fic e peço desculpas pelo atraso e pelo capítulo trash.

_Review it._

**Agatha C.**


	6. Cigana Oblíqua e Dissimulada

Para Lola, uma pessoa indescritível, que me faz muita falta.

* * *

É complicado, entenda, leitor, o jeito de se explicar tudo o que ocorrera depois. O fato é que fugiram. Sim, fugiram! E daí vem um gnomo anão de jardim e me pergunta: "Fim da história?" Paspalho! Não sabes que a história nem começara? Estou aqui a fazer-lhes entender tudo que aconteceu antes das malditas férias começarem. E que malditas e traiçoeiras férias, não?

De qualquer modo, voltemo-nos a história. Peço perdão, humilde leitor, pelas vezes em que saí do contexto. A ansiedade extravasa meus poros. Deixemos Rukia de lado um pouco. Foquemo-nos em nosso ruivo.

Ichigo dera as costas para a vitrine assim que Yoruichi voltara. Inquieto, começara a andar pelo corredor freneticamente. A velocidade aumentava a cada passo, de modo inconstante. Erguia a mão e coçava a nuca. Depois, subia para os cabelos ruivos. Dava mais cinco passos e recomeçava o ciclo. Com o cenho franzido, a imagem de Rukia em sua cabeça mantinha-se intacta. Era como se ele nunca tivesse saído da frente da vitrine.

— Merda, merda, _merda_!

Ah, pelo visto o nosso ruivinho não consegue esquecer as coisas tão fáceis, não é?

O pior é que relembrava-se também da noite em que ela pedira permissão para viajar. Ah, _caliente_. Sinceramente, se eu pudesse expressar no que ele pensava, vocês ririam tanto quanto eu estou a rir agora.

Enfim, encontrou a solução para seus problemas quando passou por uma livraria. _"Se não posso esquecer, enfiarei uma coisa mais recente na minha cabeça!"_ Brilhante? Nem tanto. Eficaz? Veremos.

Andou pelas estantes, passando os olhos nos títulos, parando em um bem conveniente para nós.

Dom Casmurro de Machado de Assis.

Já ouvira falar sobre este, claro, mas nunca tinha tempo para parar e lê-lo, já que sua paixão verdadeira era Shakespeare. Por curiosidade – ou força maior que aqui entende-se por eu mesma -, ele folheou o livro, parando no capítulo XXXII (32). Hei de transcrever para vocês.

" — _Juro! Deixe ver os olhos, Capitu._

_Tinha-me lembrado a definição que José Dias dera deles, "olhos de cigana oblíqua_

_e dissimulada." Eu não sabia o que era oblíqua, mas dissimulada sabia, e queria_

_ver se podiam chamar assim. Capitu deixou-se fitar e examinar. Só me_

_perguntava o que era, se nunca os vira; eu nada achei extraordinário; a cor e a_

_doçura eram minhas conhecidas. A demora da contemplação creio que lhe deu_

_outra idéia do meu intento; imaginou que era um pretexto para mirá-los mais de_

_perto, com os meus olhos longos, constantes, enfiados neles, e a isto atribuo que_

_entrassem a ficar crescidos, crescidos e sombrios, com tal expressão que..._

_Retórica dos namorados, dá-me uma comparação exata e poética para dizer o que_

_foram aqueles olhos de Capitu. Não me acode imagem capaz de dizer, sem quebra_

_da dignidade do estilo, o que eles foram e me fizeram. Olhos de ressaca? Vá, de_

_ressaca. É o que me dá idéia daquela feição nova. Traziam não sei que fluido_

_misterioso e enérgico, uma força que arrastava para dentro, como a vaga que se_

_retira da praia, nos dias de ressaca. Para não ser arrastado, agarrei-me às outras_

_partes vizinhas, às orelhas, aos braços, aos cabelos espalhados pelos ombros; mas_

_tão depressa buscava as pupilas, a onda que saía delas vinha crescendo, cava e_

_escura, ameaçando envolver-me, puxar-me e tragar-me. Quantos minutos_

_gastamos naquele jogo? Só os relógios do Céu terão marcado esse tempo infinito_

_e breve. A eternidade tem as suas pêndulas; nem por não acabar nunca deixa de_

_querer saber a duração das felicidades e dos suplícios. Há de dobrar o gozo aos_

_bem-aventurados do Céu conhecer a soma dos tormentos que já terão padecido_

_no inferno os seus inimigos; assim também a quantidade das delícias que terão_

_gozado no Céu os seus desafetos aumentará as dores aos condenados do inferno._

_Este outro suplício escapou ao divino Dante; mas eu não estou aqui para emendar_

_poetas. Estou para contar que, ao cabo de um tempo não marcado, agarrei-me_

_definitivamente aos cabelos de Capitu, mas então com as mãos, e disse-lhe, —_

_para dizer alguma coisa, — que era capaz de os pentear, se quisesse. "_

Parou aí, obrigando os olhos a não lerem mais. Lembrou-se instantaneamente dos olhos de Rukia. Olhos de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada. Olhos de ressaca. Fitaria seus olhos a fundo da próxima vez que a visse. Essa Rukia, com esses olhos de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada. Esses olhos de ressaca.

Lembrou-se de como a voz de Rukia soava quando dizia-lhe seu nome. Era tão linda, tão arrastada e sedutora. Teve vontade de arrancar aquele vestido dela e beijar seu corpo todo, só para ouvi-la dizer seu nome. Queria chamá-la de Vênus de Milo, a estátua de Afrodite. Queria chamá-la de irritante. Queria chamá-la de baixinha. Mas, acima de tudo, queria chamá-la de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada e dizer-lhe que tem olhos de ressaca.

Abanou a cabeça, a fim de esquecer esse assunto de vez. Ora, para tudo que olhasse lembraria-se de Rukia! Ainda mais agora, que a vira de modo tão sedutor e tão mulher, pensaria nela sem censura.

— Ichigo?

Virou-se cuidadosamente. Não queria que ninguém desconfiasse de seus pensamentos. Na verdade, queria mesmo é que sua cigana estivesse ali.

Mas não estava.

Ela dera lugar a um homem que mais parecia uma vassoura de cabeça para baixo, com aqueles cabelos cor-de-chama. Ele era seguido por duas pessoas já conhecidas. Estavam dentro da loja, perto da porta e se aproximaram para a estante com o dizer "A", de Assis, Machado.

— O que é?

Perguntou.

— O que é?! O que é?! Você sumiu por quase uma hora e eu não agüento mais esse Quincy quatro-olhos metido a sabugão! Só vim avisar que estou indo embora.

— É metido a sabichão, Abarai-kun. E eu quem devia estar paranóico! Você avançou em um vendedor só porque ele disse que seu cabelo ficaria mais legal se fosse moicano!

Disse Uryuu.

— Eu achei que fosse um xingamento !

Orihime deu um passo a frente.

— Ah... Bem, nós vamos embora, Kurosaki-kun. Gostaria de vir conosco?

Ichigo ponderou.

— Vou ficar mais um pouco. Estou vendo algumas coisas para a viagem e tudo mais.

Ela não acreditou, achando que ele estaria esperando Rukia – o que não deixava de ser mentira. Achou que seus olhos estavam diferentes. Sorriu falsamente.

— Ah, ok! Nos vemos depois!

E, arrastando os dois que ainda discutiam, foi embora.

Cigana oblíqua e dissimulada. Olhos de ressaca. É. Orihime não era nem tinha nenhum dos dois.

Seu estômago roncou. Ele guardou o livro na estante e seguiu para a praça de alimentação.

**Quarenta minutos antes, na loja de vestidos.**

Mudemo-nos novamente o nosso foco. Voltemos para Rukia.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na profundidade dos olhos de Ichigo, quando ele a viu. Um momento que durou dois minutos – no máximo –, parecia ter durado a eternidade. E ela voltaria naquele momento várias e várias vezes, só para não esquecer os olhos que antes eram torta de mel, virarem sua matéria prima, o mel. Eles derreteram diante os olhos de Rukia, que mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, postada ao lado de Yoruichi, que pagava os vestidos. A mulher estranhou, mas já imaginava o motivo.

— Bem, ainda falta o perfume, sapato e maquiagem! Sorte sua que eu já tenho tudo em mente!

Sorte mesmo, porque quando a mulher vai às compras, vira o shopping de cabeça para baixo!

Bem, leitor, o que acontece no tempo em que elas vão comprar perfume, maquiagem e sapato não é relevante, sendo assim, pularei.

O celular de Shihouin tocou. Rukia não sabia, mas era Urahara.

— Mushi mushi!

E, passado uns dez segundos, ela falou de novo.

— Entendido.

Virou-se para Rukia, deixou as compras com ela e saiu correndo.

— HEI, ESPERE!

Nossa, essa minha cúmplice, de discreta não tem **nada mesmo**.

Mas a outra era fenomenal com o shunpou. E Rukia ficou sozinha no shopping. Vagou pelos corredores, tendo certeza de que passara pelo mesmo corredor cinco vezes – na verdade, foram seis. Seu estômago roncou.

— Merda, não tenho dinheiro nem pra comer!

Mas tinha um bom pressentimento sobre ir à praça de alimentação. Perguntou a um senhor que tinha certeza que já a vira antes (a vira passar por ali algumas vezes) onde era o tal lugar. Demorou, mas ela conseguiu entender o que fazia para se chegar até lá.

Subindo as escadas rolantes, andou e parou de fronte para todas aquelas mesas, a procura de alguém conhecido. Para sua surpresa, seus olhos pararam num par de olhos de mel, que também fitavam seus olhos. Rukia sorriu e foi até a mesa onde ele estava. Despejou todas as sacolas aos pés da mesa.

— Rukia, deixe-me fitar seus olhos.

Ichigo pôs a mão delicadamente no queixo de Rukia e levantou-o, para que ele pudesse fitar aqueles olhos de ressaca. Para que ele pudesse fitar a cigana oblíqua e dissimulada.

* * *

Gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial à Ephe-chan, que sempre elogia meus capítulos. Obrigada, de verdade !

Depois, gostaria também de agradecer Milli Black, pessoa que anima meus olhos com suas fics !

Agradeço também à Machado de Assis - um puta escritor, se me permitem-, por ter me dado a inspiração a este capítulo.

Bem, o resto vocês já sabem ! Comentem sobre o que vocês gostaram ou não, para que eu melhore.

Obrigada a todos que tem lido a fanfic.

_Review it._

**Agatha C.**


	7. Infame interferência

__

__

Para Lola. Feliz aniversário atrasado.

* * *

__

E com você, o que aconteceu?

Fugiu do meu controle,

Enquanto a chama acendeu.

Ó, estúpido coração

Que não é mais meu.

Rukia estava extremamente constrangida com a situação. Nunca vivenciara algo do tipo, mas já lera sobre. O primeiro beijo. Era sempre algo bem mágico. O tocar das línguas, dos lábios. O ritmo perfeito e sincronizado das bocas e corações. Sentiu o hálito quente e pôde até sentir o gosto doce de sua boca, de tão próximo que estavam.

Ichigo mirava veemente os olhos de Rukia. Perdeu-se num raio de cinqüenta metros, do lugar onde estava e de onde deveria estar. Tentou gravar o caminho, para poder voltar são, mas era impossível. Toda sanidade se fora, quando ele realmente percebeu o quão bêbado era, para poder perceber aqueles olhos de ressaca. Moveu a mão do queixo dela até a bochecha, acariciando-a ternamente. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Reclinou-se um pouco, até que sua esta se encostasse com a dela. Rukia apenas continuava parada, estática. Não estava acreditando no que acontecia. Seria esse, então? O tal primeiro beijo, com o tal especial. Só de pensar naquilo, correu-lhe um frio na espinha. Seus joelhos tremeram e, instintivamente segurou-se na camisa que Kurosaki vestia. Estavam próximos.

Próximos demais.

Ela podia ouvir a respiração sôfrega dele. Ele podia sentir toda a inquietação dentro de si impulsioná-lo para ela. Moveu novamente sua mão até a nuca dela, enquanto a outra tratavam de encontrar sua cintura. Enlaçou-a.

* * *

— Hei, hei, HEI! Agatha, espere um instante!

O que foi, Yoruichi? Não devia me atrapalhar assim.

— Eu entendo a oportunidade que é, mas, não acha que pode fazer melhor?

Como assim? Acho que está perfeitamente ótimo para um primeiro beijo.

— Pense novamente. Acho que, nessa situação, ficaria muito estranho o beijo. Imagine só, com a viagem após e enfrentando os amigos. Você pode fazer melhor, narradora. Interfira !

Por mais que odeie admitir, Yoruichi está certa.

Sinto desapontá-lo, leitor, mas tudo em sua devida hora.

* * *

Rukia finalmente conseguiu se mexer, movendo uma mão até os lábios de Kurosaki. Tocou-os e o rapaz sorriu em resposta.

Rochas. Lembravam-na rochas.

Ichigo não entendeu e apenas apertou-a mais contra si.

— Ichigo...

A voz de Kuchiki se confundiu com um sussurro.

Foi quando o celular que Urahara dera à Rukia para emergências (subentende-se: hollows), tocou.

Ambos sentiram um ardor subir em seus corpos. O que estavam pensando, afinal? O ruivo soltou-a, muito envergonhado com toda a situação, enquanto a morena tratava de procurar o celular, tomando o cuidado para não fitá-lo.

Ai ai, Yoruichi. Espero que tenha noção do que me fez fazer. Desta vez não haverá volta. Não há mais volta. Pelo menos, os dois entenderam que sentem atração um pelo outro. Finalmente. E eu, obviamente, usarei isso a meu favor.

* * *

Apesar de achar que ninguém mais lê isso aqui, tenho o prazer de informar que planejo, no próximo capítulo, dar vida à tão esperada viagem !

IP IP, UHA !

Enfim, agradeço a todos que "favoritaram" esta história e continuam a lê-la.

Agradeço também àqueles que me adicinaram como escritora favorita. Não mereço tanto, sério.

Agradecimentos especiais à Mili Black e Ephe-chan.

Ah, e, sobre o capítulo... Não ficou tão ruim. Achei que ficaria pior. Só preciso de um pouco mais de sintonia.

_Review it._

**Agatha C**

.


	8. Vocês me enojam com tanto lengalenga

Para Lola. Eu disse o quanto eu te amo hoje?

Estarei sempre contigo, meu bem.

* * *

Ultimamente, tenho me sentido bastante inspirada. Os fatos que procedem ao capítulo anterior me motivaram a escrever. Maldita mente, a minha, cuja malícia propaga pelos dois hemisférios do cérebro.

Estalando os dedos, encaixo as devidas linhas a cada um de meus dedos. Mais uma vez, os personagens são meus. Não que isto fosse novidade, claro.

Sinto muito, leitor, pois minha ansiedade tem-me feito tola diante ao teclado e me fez escrever baboseiras. Vamos ao que interessa.

Então, era assim? A sensação de _rejeição_. Ora, Rukia, não pense assim. Não foi uma rejeição, apenas um pequeno imprevisto. Uma sensação ruim – o típico embrulho do estômago – tomou conta dela. Claro que tudo isso se passou em sua mente por não mais que cinco segundos. Pegou o celular e, vendo as coordenadas, foi junto à Ichigo até o hollow.

Devo comentar que a batalha entre o monstro e o shinigami não foi, de forma alguma, algo que acrescente à nossa história. Mas, todavia e portanto, devo relatar um fato que ocorrera assim que a máscara branca fora quebrada por Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Esse não deu nem para aquecimento, não é Rukia? — O ruivo comentou enquanto pousava no chão. Percebendo que a morena demorara tanto a responder, virou-se, a procura dela. — Rukia?

Porém, a única coisa que Kurosaki pôde ver foi o semblante de Kuchiki andando na direção em que ele acabara de observar. Observava-a andar à passos largos, com uma grande velocidade e as bolsas penduradas. Pensou em ir atrás dela, e eu até pensei em empurrar-lhe, mas, seu último pensamento me fez retroceder. Eis o pensamento: _E que merda eu lhe direi quando lhe alcançar?_

Realmente, Kurosaki-kun. O que você diria?

Estalou a boca, pousando a espada nos ombros, observando aquela cena ridícula proveniente de uma situação grotesca.

— Mas que merda...

Balbuciou algumas outras palavras feias enquanto voltava ao seu corpo.

Andou um pouco mais, seguindo a direção oposta a que Rukia andara, mas sempre com a mesma pergunta na cabeça: _Mas que porra eu estou fazendo? _E, seguindo essa frase, vinha os olhos de Rukia.

Um breve comentário.

Faço uma breve pausa aqui, leitor, para agradecer à Machado de Assis. Não vejo como descreveria os olhos de Rukia sem a perfeita descrição dos de Capitu. Olhos de ressaca.

Fim do breve comentário.

E, assim, Ichigo perdia o passo, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Coçava os cabelos rubros, desgrenhando-os ainda mais. Parou no meio do caminho, esticando-se. Olhou para os céus e, com o cenho franzido, gritou.

— Se tem alguém aí, me diga como sair dessa situação!

E foi aí, jovem leitor, que dei uma gostosa gargalhada.

Querido Ichigo, claro que tem alguém aqui, observando todos os seus movimentos. Mas eis o fato: Não fazes nenhum movimento se não for de meu agrado. Como pedir ao manipulador para salvar suas marionetes da própria situação imposta propositalmente por ele?

Mas não o respondi. Recolhi-me a minha insignificância – não tão insignificante para os envolvidos na história – apenas para observar e interferir na situação. Ele apenas seguiu o caminho para casa. O sol já se escondia atrás do horizonte. Recebera uma mensagem no celular. Eis que a transcrevo:

_Ichigo, não dormirei em casa. Não se preocupe, estarei com Inoue. Passarei amanhã de manhã para pegar as malas. Te vejo depois._

Fechou o telefone ferozmente. Estava muito puto, se me permite dizer.

Garotas... Tsc... Vai entendê-las ! Uma hora parece que querem e outra que não querem. E, afinal, o que ele fizera de errado? Não queria aquela proximidade? E, por Deus! No que estava pensando? Em beijá-la? Isso era, sem dúvidas, nojento. Afinal, ele era ele e ela era ela. Eram muito opostos. Eram como Pólo Norte e Pólo Sul, Leste e Oeste, Sul e Norte, azul e rosa, chocolate e pimenta. Garotas... Tsc... São muito complicadas.

_E garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios._

**No momento da luta contra o Hollow.**

Tenho o hábito de apresentar os dois lados antes de transpor uma história só. E, como já comentamos sobre o Personagem A, comentemos sobre Personagem B, agora.

Ichigo estava muito elegante, como sempre, naquele kimono preto e toda aquela postura desleixada que _só ele_ sabia fazer. Kuchiki apenas observava de fora, corando por pensar nisso. No que estava pensando? Que ele ia _beijá-la_? Beijá-**la**? Que ele ia tomar-lhe em seus braços e dar-lhe o primeiro beijo, que seria, sem dúvidas, o melhor de todos? Que ela ia sentir-se como uma menininha tais como aquelas de manga, que ficam totalmente desajeitadas com seus namorados?

**Não.**

Não seria assim. Ela, afinal, era Kuchiki Rukia. Além de honrar sua família, honrava seu desprezo pela fraqueza. Ela era Kuchiki Rukia, a mulher – obviamente, não mais menina – mais teimosa que Kurosaki já conhecera.

Queridas leitoras, não sei se me farei por entender, mas imagino que muitas de vocês já passaram por isso.

A morena estava começando a ficar assustada com o tipo de pensamento que aparecia em sua mente. Começava a pensar em beijos, carícias luxuosas e, por que não, uma _primeira vez_? Mas, admitir que pensava naquilo era admitir a derrota com a sua determinação e orgulho, companheiros que jamais a deixaram. Admitir aquilo era admitir uma fraqueza estupenda. Era admitir que gostara de toda aquela situação no shopping. Admitir aquilo era admitir que apaixonara-se por Ichigo. Não se apaixonou, ao certo. Não mais sabia o que sentia, pois os verbos _gostar_ e _amar_ estavam tão confusos em suas definições e, seu coração titilava tão rápido e forte ao vê-lo naquele modo tão superior a todos que, num ato de desespero, virou-se de costas e, como se eu estivesse lhe puxando, andou pela direção oposta a luta.

Querida Kuchiki, não percebe que acabara de fugir?

Não teve tempo de pensar em nada, apenas em suas bolsas. Pensou em ir à casa de Uryuu, Urahara e até de Sado, mas nenhuma lhe pareceu tão aconchegante e acolhedora como a de Inoue.

Ouviu a voz do ruivo comentando atrás dela.

Não respondeu. Não queria responder – ou queria?

O caminho para a casa da ruiva fez-se silencioso e calmo. Na verdade, tudo o que Rukia podia ouvir em sua cabeça era silêncio. O caminho, por si só, era bem barulhento. O tempo lhe arrancou vários suspiros e sorrisos fracos que teimavam em vir à tona. Olhou para o céu, perguntando-se como seria sua vida se não o tivesse conhecido. Não obteve sucesso. Que baboseira tola! Antes tivesse eu terminado tudo no shopping mesmo. Todavia, não seria tão pitoresco.

Mandou uma mensagem para Kurosaki, certa de que lhe deveria uma explicação. Como já esperado, ele não lhe respondera. Tsc... Homens e suas "paciências" tecnológicas.

Cada passo parecia muito longo, e, quando conseguiu chegar à casa da garota, já eram aproximadamente cinco e meia da tarde. Tocou a campainha.

— Já vai ! — A voz alegre de Inoue Orihime arrancou um sorriso diferente no rosto de Rukia. A surpresa no rosto da ruiva foi tão grande quanto a da morena em observar que havia uma sombra na sala de estar. — Kuchiki-san?

— Yo, Inoue. Espero que não tenha problema de eu passar a noite aqui. Isto é, se não tiver atrapalhando nada...

— Inconveniente. Deve ser de tanto conviver com Kurosaki.

A sombra moveu-se até a porta, postando-se ao lado de Orihime. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

* * *

Peço desculpas, pois este capítulo não prosseguiu como eu esperava. Entendam que, para mim, tudo é questão de inspiração momentânea, e os capítulos prosseguirão com relação ao nível de criatividade que eu tive naquele dia.

Espero que este capítulo tenha saciado a sede de vontade e tenha causado a fome da curiosidade em vocês.

Estive inspirada, é verdade, mas este ainda não foi o meu melhor. Fico a dever.

Agradeço a todos os leitores, em especial Milli Black e Ephe-chan.

Gostaria muitíssimo se comentassem o que acharam.

Atenciosamente,

Agatha C

_(e sua criadora_).


	9. Uma mentira descarada leva uma irritação

Para Lola, chorona querida.

* * *

Querido leitor,

Está aconchegado? Bem servido? Satisfeito? E as pipocas, estão preparadas? O refrigerante já está no copo? Os olhos já estão famintos correndo estas linhas infames, que mais parecem de uma velha senhora recordando seus dias? Se nada disto estiver contigo, argumento que necessitarás, pois não têm idéia do espetáculo que preparei para vocês.

Meus bonecos e eu orgulhosamente apresentamos mais um espetáculo.

Divirtam-se,_ à nossa custa._

**Um breve diálogo.**

— Aaah, Yoruichi-san, cada vez mais fico mais curioso com isso. Mal posso esperar para que o dia raie. Isso é tão injusto! Agatha-san deve ter feito um acordo com o tempo, para que ele passasse mais devagar. — Os olhos caídos indicavam tristeza. — Está tudo pronto?

— Sim. Falando em curiosidade... Ficou sabendo quem foi à casa de Inoue Orihime? Dizem que é um _convidado inesperado_.

**Fim do breve diálogo.**

Os olhos de Rukia, que já eram grandes por natureza, arregalaram-se como num movimento impensado. Suas cores escureceram como o mar numa tarde fria de domingo.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? A pergunta tornou a emergir em sua mente.

O medo, sem motivo algum, tomou conta dela. Ele era prepotente, isso já ficava bem claro pelo seu histórico com a mais baixa, mas o que tramava, indo ali, na casa de Orihime?

Ah, sim, Orihime... Esta mantinha-se numa posição desconfortável entre os convidados. Suas orbes rolavam de um para outro, sucessivamente. Não imaginava que a amiga viria assim, e muito menos que receberia uma visita inesperada.

Encontrou uma escapatória quando o bule de chá soou na cozinha.

— Ah, Kuchiki-san, sinta-se livre para entrar! Estarei na cozinha preparando chá.

E, com seus pezinhos silenciosos, movimentou-se em tal rapidez que nem pareceu humana. Ou talvez era Kuchiki Rukia não percebia a passagem do tempo. Continuava estática olhando para a figura. Esta respondia o olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— O que está olhando?

— Na-nada... O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Vim me certificar de algumas coisas. Aproveitei para ir viajar com vocês, por um dia, nesse tal resort.

Rukia sentiu uma tremedeira no bolso de seu fino casaco. Percebeu que era seu celular. A pessoa que estava em sua frente contorceu a face em uma face de nojo, deu-lhe as costas e foi até a cozinha. Ela então, pegou o celular e atendeu.

— Rukia! Que idéia foi essa de ir até a casa de Inoue? Que coisa idiota! E ainda me deixou falando sozinho lá.

Ah, querido ruivo, aparentemente – e como já se era de esperar – sua teimosia ganhou a covardia e você finalmente tomou a iniciativa de fazer algo. Como esta conversa prosseguirá? Espero que não seja de modo patético.

Ela não respondeu, preocupada demais em não se envolver naquela conversa, em não se envolver com ele, esse tal de Kurosaki Ichigo. Chegou para trás, encostando-se a uma pilastra em frente ao apartamento de Orihime.

— _Não me deixe falando sozinho, Rukia! _O que está acontecendo?

— Não me dê ordens!

— Então me responda, idiota!

Uma pausa. Ichigo pôde ouvir a respiração pesada de Rukia. Algo a estava incomodando, poderia dizer isso só de ouvi-la por telefone, ouvir o timbre fraco que sua voz produzia.

— O que aconteceu, lá no shopping?

— O-o quê?

Kurosaki gaguejou. É, sabia que ela tocaria nesse assunto. E ela sabia que seria inútil tal tentativa de arrancar-lhe uma resposta.

— O shopping!

Kuchiki ouviu o estalo da boca de Kurosaki.

— Rukia, o que você quer que tivesse acontecido?

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha. A distorção dos tempos verbais na frase fizeram-na pensar em uma resposta menos elaborada.

— Como assim?

— Ah, não ficou tão ruim a frase. Tenho certeza que você entendeu. _O que você queria que tivesse acontecido?_

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. Sabia o que queria responder, mas a resposta não saía de sua boca. Ficara retida em uma peneira chamada _Censura contra idiotices_.

— Ichigo, eu não queria que tivesse acontecido nada. Desculpe-me se dei a impressão oposta.

E, num impulso, fechou o celular, desligando na cara do ruivo.

Isso me deixou totalmente descontente. Irritou-me, aliás. Não gostei de sua atitude, Rukia querida. E, quanto a conversa de vocês, foi até mais interessante do que eu esperava.

— O chá está pronto.

A pessoa reaparecera na porta. Não aparentava ter ouvido parte alguma da conversa.

Ela, que estava de costas, virou-se em direção ao apartamento.

— Estou indo, _Nii-sama_.

**Na casa dos Kurosaki.**

Não era, de fato, a resposta que desejava. Franzindo o cenho, atirou o celular fechado em cima da cama. _Como foi capaz de mentir tão descaradamente? _Ou será que não estava mentindo? Passou isso pela cabeça, Ichigo querido?

Deitou na cama, observando o teto do quarto com desdém.

— Ichigo! — Kon abrira o armário, com a voz estridente e perceptivelmente irritada. —Cadê a nee-chan?

Kurosaki deu as costas para o bichinho de pelúcia, virando-se para sua parede.

— Na casa de Inoue.

— E por que ela não está aqui! A viagem é amanhã cedo!

— Porque ela não quis. Agora me deixe sozinho.

Kon percebera a irritação de Ichigo. Andou até a cama do rapaz, escalou seu corpo e sentou-se em seu ombro.

— Quão grande foi a briga de vocês?

— Grande o suficiente para ela deixar claro o quão otário eu fui.

Pegou o boneco na mão e jogou-o contra o armário. Este resmungou muito, mas não saiu dali.

Kurosaki acabou adormecendo.

Eram 23:10, quando alguém abriu a janela e entrou sorrateiro em seu quarto. Remexeu-se, sentindo a reiatsu de Rukia.

**Loja Urahara.**

— Não podemos deixá-lo nos atrapalhar, Urahara.

— Não se preocupe, ele não vai, Yoruichi-san. A viagem dele sairá mais cedo.

**Exatas 23:34 da noite, todos recebem uma mensagem por celular, à exceção de Ichigo e Rukia.**

Tal foi:

_Todos se encontrem amanhã, às 6:30, na estação de metrô em frente à loja de doces, no centro. Pegaremos o trem 9230 – às 7:00 – diretamente para o resort. Ichigo e Rukia, por favor, não esqueçam de comprar o que lhes pedi. Não se atrasem. _

**Exatas 23:42 da noite, Ichigo e Rukia recebem uma mensagem.**

Tal foi:

_Caros Ichigo e Rukia;_

_Peço, por favor, que, antes que fossem, comprem repelentes, coisa que esqueci de comprar para todos. Nós iremos à frente, então, encontramos vocês lá no resort. O número do trem é 3440 – na estação do centro –, e ele sairá às 7:30. Não se atrasem._

Não farei comentários. Excitem a imaginação de vocês, queridos leitores.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.

Aqui, também, não farei comentário algum.

Comentem, por favor.

Agradeço por terem lido,

Agatha C

(_e sua criadora_).


	10. Menti, olhos de ressaca e os Leitedegato

Para Lola, minha pauli_ssss_ta favorita.

* * *

Queridos, por acaso, vocês já sentiram aquela estranha sensação na boca do estômago, quando estão prestes a dormir antes de uma viagem? Acredito que sim – é bem comum. Digamos que era isso que nosso querido ruivo sentia, ao mirar a parede do quarto escuro, com o cenho franzido. A irritação fazia o coração palpitar mais forte – mais agitado. A conversa retornava a sua cabeça. Mordiscava o lábio inferior, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer. _Por que você está aqui? Não ia dormir na casa de Inoue? _A sucessão de novas perguntas enchiam cada vez mais a cabeça do pobre shinigami.

Os passinhos de Rukia eram tão ágeis, com pés tão pequenos, que Kurosaki tornou-se incapaz de decifrar em qual canto do quarto Kuchiki estaria. Esta, por sua vez, andava de um lado para o outro depois de ter guardado seu vestido graciosamente em sua bagagem já preparada. A inquietação era perceptível. Depois de cinco voltas no quarto, seguiu até a cama de Ichigo – que instantaneamente fechou os olhos, ao perceber sua súbita aproximação – e, tomando extremo cuidado para não cair bruscamente na cama (para não acordá-lo), inclinou-se até seu rosto e sussurrando algo tão baixo (inaudível), beijou a bochecha dele. Levantou-se e seguiu para o armário. E, então, depois de muito tempo em silêncio dos dois cantos do quarto, ambos caíram no sono.

**Eis as palavras de Rukia que nosso querido ruivo não ouviu.**

_Eu menti._

**Às seis horas da manhã.**

A sensação que o rapaz teve foi que acabara de adormecer quando despertador tocou. Resmungando algumas palavras de baixo calão que não acrescentariam em nada minha narrativa, ele levantou-se (muito à contragosto) e deu três batidas no armário em que a menina estava.

— Rukia, hora de acordar.

Ele fora para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e fazer a higiene matinal. Vestiu um jeans. Quando voltou, a menina estava saindo de sua cama improvisada. Coçava o olho quando perguntou, com a voz sonolenta.

— Como soube que estava aqui? – O rapaz passava a toalha no cabelo, enquanto muito maliciosa e atentamente a menina observava os músculos, as gotas d'água mal-secas correndo pelo seu corpo...

— Ouvi você entrando ontem. – O sorriso de vitória no rosto dele quebrou totalmente qualquer expressão de displicência que Rukia tentava fazer. _Então, ele estava acordado?_ Pensou, abrindo os olhos pouco a pouco e retomando os sentidos, Kuchiki pegou um vestido amarelo e roupas íntimas, seguindo para o banheiro, passando direto por Kurosaki. Estava envergonhada. Ele apenas continuou com seu sorriso, jogou a toalha na cama e pegou alguma blusa por aí. As malas de ambos já estavam arrumadas desde o dia anterior e postas ao lado da escrivaninha.

Não demorou tanto para a menina tomar banho. Eram seis e quarenta quando Ichigo certificou-se que todos estavam adormecidos, para Rukia descer e tomar café de maneira decente. Não falaram muito durante o café, apenas quando uma das perguntas do rapaz simplesmente escorregou pela língua.

— Por que não dormiu na casa de Inoue? Era isso que faria, certo?

Ela, que estava com a boca cheia, deu de ombros. Quando engoliu a comida, falou.

— Achei melhor não... Seria muito trabalho e Nii-sama estava lá.

Ichigo, que levantara para lavar as louças, quase deixou um prato cair.

— Byakuya está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa na Soul Society?

— Não, não aconteceu nada. Ele viajará conosco.

— Hm, que estranho.

— Sim, estou preocupada.

— Me refiro ao fato de você achar que seria muito trabalho para Inoue e não achar que seria muito trabalho para mim.

Desta vez, ela não fez cerimônia de falar de oca cheia. — _Idiota_!

Ele riu, em resposta.

— Recebeu a mensagem que Urahara mandou? Temos que comprar repelentes...

— Sim, recebi. Temos que ir rápido. O trem sai às 7:30 e ainda temos que comprar as passagens.

Foi bem rápido depois disso. Subiram para pegar as malas, rumaram para a lojinha que tinha perto da estação, compraram os repelentes e as passagens. Às sete e meia, em ponto, o trem saia de Karakura.

**Um pouco antes, às sete horas.**

Nosso grupo já conhecido encontrava-se esperando seu trem, quando...

— Onde está Rukia? – Perguntou Byakuya.

— Oh... Pedi para que ela e Ichigo comprassem algumas coisas antes de ir. Chegarão mais tarde. — Pôs o leque na frente dos olhos, como de costume.

— Relaxe, Byakuya-bo. Afinal, estamos de férias. — Youruchi apoiou-se nos ombros de Urahara de maneira a fazer com que todos ficassem bem desconfortáveis com aquela situação.

— Aaah, Ishida-Kun! Vai ser tão divertido, não é? — Orihime sorria para todos.

— Ah, é! Principalmente com o meu novo amaciante para cabelo! —Intometeu-se Renji.

— Aquilo se chama _gel_, Abarai-kun. — Disse Uryuu, cansado e mexendo nos óculos.

— Espero que estejam falando a verdade. — Comentou Kuchiki para Urahara e Shihouin.

— Ah, Byakuya-san... _Relaxe_. Ah, olhe ! Nosso trem está vindo!

**Às oito e meia.**

A viagem de Ichigo e Rukia não foi muito emocionante. A menina adormecera no ombro do rapaz, que apenas observava a paisagem do lado de fora, pensando em todos acontecimentos recentes, e em quão bom seria esse tempo com os amigos para espairecer.

O trem parava aos poucos no momento em que o ruivo mexia o ombro para acordar a mais baixa.

— Chegamos.

E não pôde deixar de notar os olhos de Rukia. Era a primeira vez que ele os via abrir após um sono – no instante após um sono, que digo – e eram encantadores. Parecia aquele dia frio que você está na praia e nada poderia dar errado na sua vida. Pareciam olhos de ressaca. Parecia uma imensidão. Parecia o céu e o mar. Parecia tanta coisa que Ichigo desistiu de enumerar mentalmente. Ela ajeitou-se e levantou ao tempo que o rapaz levantava-se para pegar as bagagens. Apenas eles e um casal de gordos haviam saltado ali.

Saíram do trem quando um relógio imenso, bem no centro do tal local que eles ficariam, alertou a todos que eram oito e meia. Tudo era um estilo bem oriental, mesmo. Não parecia haver vilarejos em volta e o local aparentava ser bem pacífico. Seguiram em frente, atrás do casal gordo que aparentavam trocar xingamentos em húngaro. Kuchiki observava o local. Não vira Urahara nem ninguém conhecido. Não havia muito que observar dali, na recepção. Só um amplo jardim lá fora onde, um pouco afastado, havia uma casa com o número três. _Deve ser um dos aposentos_, pensou Rukia. Aquele lugar era aconchegante. Quando finalmente o casal gordo acabou de falar, o ruivo e a morena postaram-se de fronte a uma mulher magricela, alta e com o coque no topo da cabeleira morena. Os óculos completavam o _look_ secretária rígida.

— Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los? — A moça se dirigiu ao mais alto.

— Ah, 'dia. Quem fez a reserva não fomos nós, foi uma outra pessoa... Então deve estar no nome de Urahara Kisuke.

A moça checou no computador em sua frente.

— Hum... O senhor Urahara reservou a suíte de lua-de-mel para o casal _Leitedegato_. Parabéns pelo casamento! Um senhor irá lhes mostrar o seu aposento. — E chamou um ajudante que já carregava as bagagens dos dois.

Ichigo, boquiaberto, não conseguiu achar uma resposta. Rukia inclinou-se sobre o balcão.

— Deve haver um engano. Não somos um casal.

— Não é isso que diz aqui, senhora Rukia Leitedegato.

— Não me chame de _Leitedegato_, é ridículo! E, cadê o Urahara?

— Mas é o seu sobrenome, senhora! O senhor Urahara disse que a reserva era especialmente para os dois. Ele nem ninguém virão atrapalhar.

— Argh! Pra mim chega! Urahara pregou a maior peça em nós. —Recobrou os sentidos Ichigo.

— Queremos uma passagem de volta! — Protestou Rukia.

— Lamento, senhora Leitedegato, mas o trem só virá novamente após o terceiro dia de fogos de artifício...

— Então quer dizer que... — Continuou Kuchiki.

— ...**estamos presos aqui! — **Disseram em oníssono.

— E por quatro dias. — Completou a moça, com um sorriso, enquanto entregava a chave do quarto ao suposto casal _Leitedegato_. Nada mal, Urahara, nada mal mesmo. Então, me confidencie, querido, o que mais anda planejando? Oh, eu nem imagino? Devo esperar? Ah, o suspense me mata.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, de verdade.

Agradeço a todos que continuam lendo e espero comentários sobre críticas.

Antes que me esqueça, gostaria de informar que a partir desses tempos, Agatha não será minha única personagem escritora. Ela terá duas amigas, colegas, acompanhantes, que terão estilos diferentes. A criadora continua a mesma, mas agora, Evan e Sophie farão parte desta conta no fanfiction, assim como Agatha.

Esta história continua sendo escrita por Agatha Cacharrel, que se despede por hoje;

assim como sua criadora.


	11. A Narradora sugestiva e o telefonema

Para Lola,

que tem um arco-íris inteiro dentro de si.

* * *

Minha deliciosa Agatha,

Como sabes querida, vivo a ler teus escritos, deleitando-me a cada doce palavra que escreves. Portanto, deliciosa, devo-lhe admitir que este me decepcionou, minha querida. Veja bem, meu amor, cadê a ação? Eu quero algo que me aqueça nos dias frios, algo que tempere minha comida. Deliciosa, peço a autoria de alguns capítulos, para, enfim, trazer aos insaciáveis o _doce prazer_.

Beijos sugestivos,

Sophie B.

* * *

Aqui vos deixo, queridos leitores, um capítulo sob autoria de uma de minhas mais queridas amigas.

Espero que aproveitem tanto quanto eu aproveitei.

* * *

Que fique bem claro, eu não sei parar.

A sedução, pra mim, é uma arte. Surge de corpos borbulhantes de vontade e sensação. E me atiça, me cheira, me beija, me consome, me leva, me trás. E para. E volta.

Então que venha.

Mas que fique bem claro. Eu não sei parar.

* * *

Seguiam aquele que lhes mostraria o seu quarto. Os olhos arregalados não se preocupavam em esconder a sensação de perplexidade dada há pouco. Passaram direto pelo aposento com o dizer "3", chegando a um lago, afastado. Rukia ergueu os olhos, observando uma ponte que ligava a um quarto que parecia grande. O quarto era bem afastado, se comparado aos demais aposentos e a idéia de ficar ali, a sós com Kurosaki a fez estremecer (de pavor ou excitação, minha querida?). Por fim, atravessaram-na, chegando à porta.

— É aqui. Caso precisem de algo, podem discar o ramal um, que cairá diretamente na secretaria. E não se preocupem. Essa suíte é conhecida por fazer a chama do amor reascender.

E, com uma reverência e um sorriso maroto, o rapaz os deixou parados de fronte àquele lugar. As malas estavam de fronte à porta.

Rukia, que balbuciava coisas como 'impossível reacender algo que nunca acendeu!', parecia ter sido a única a ouvir o que o rapaz falara.

Ichigo, então, sentiu um material metálico em suas mãos. Olhou, deparando-se com uma chave e seu chaveiro, onde estava escrito "Suíte de Luxo Lua-de-mel". Pegara a chave? Quando? Nem se recordava, nas circunstâncias. Parou encarando o objeto e os pensamentos foram longe. Lua. De. Mel. Ele. E Rukia. Os dois. Sozinhos. E então, seu rosto ganhou tons de vermelho. Evitou olhá-la ao encaixar a chave na fechadura e abrir a porta.

O quarto era lindo e imenso, com uma grande cama de casal no centro, coberta por cobertores vermelhos tendo as cortinas combinando. Um armário estava ao lado e uma grande televisão postava-se em frente, com um frigobar abaixo. O telefone estava ao lado da porta e havia uma mesa – provavelmente para as refeições – com uma cesta em cima. O banheiro, não dava para ver, mas aparentava ser enorme. A menina deu o primeiro passo para adentrar o recinto e, só quando o garoto entrou com as malas, fechando a porta com um chute, a perplexidade esvaiu-se.

— Eu _não acredito_ que Urahara fez isso! — Bradou Ichigo, jogando as malas de qualquer jeito ao lado da porta.

— Não sabemos se Urahara estava envolvido... — Rukia sentou-se na cama.

— Rukia, _Leitedegato_! Só Urahara faria algo tão ridículo como isso! — Pôs as mãos na cintura e inclinou-se na direção da morena. Os dois se encaravam. Ele com rosto púrpuro de fúria mesclada com incredulidade e ela com um ar de vencida.

— Talvez tenha razão, mas, não acha muito conveniente a maioria dos nossos amigos terem aceitado viajar?

Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Adoro quando meus bonecos ficam confusos e criam teorias mirabolantes para uma solução, enfim, sem nexo. Estou louca para ver até onde essa insanidade irá. Espero que se torne em uma excitação estupenda. Você não?

— Então... Hm... Acha que Chado, Inoue e Ishida sabiam? — Ergueu a sobrancelha, ficando agora, ereto, mas ainda a encarando.

— Não sei... Tsc, que situação! E o que faremos, agora?

— Não faço a menor idéia. Acho que o jeito é ficarmos aqui.

Fui só eu ou vocês também notaram o silencio constrangedor que seguiram as palavras de um Kurosaki despreocupado em causar polêmicas?

— Você tem um lado meio pervertido, não é? — Disse, em partes não acreditando na proposta. — Como espera que fiquemos aqui?

Ichigo observou-a. Não achava a idéia tão absurda, afinal de contas.

— Não será tão diferente do que é lá em casa. Dormimos no mesmo quarto, certo?

A garota ficou boquiaberta. Ele estava realmente cogitando aquilo? Ah, Rukia, deixe de besteiras. Somos mulheres e sabemos que você, minha querida, adoraria aquele retiro, com ele. Se bem conheço a mente das jovens, pequenina, está com medo dos sentimentos aflorarem e você não ser capaz de confrontá-los, ainda mais controlá-los. Acertei, querida?

Fechava a boca, aos poucos.

— Mas, na mesma cama?

Kurosaki pareceu tomar aquilo como um insulto. Era óbvio que ele esperava uma Rukia caindo em seus braços, beijando seus lábios doces e caindo na cama.

Espera.

Ele pensava nisso?

Ora, ora, ora. Aparentemente a Suíte já surtia efeito nos dois. Brilhante idéia, Yoruichi, Urahara, Agatha.

— Se incomodar tanto, posso dormir no chão. — Resmungou, virando-se para sua mala e retirando algumas roupas. — Mas não pareceu se incomodar ontem, quando veio até minha cama... — Sussurrou.

Ela ouvira. Corou. — O que disse?

— Deixa pra lá.

Kurosaki pegara algumas roupas para arrumar no armário, enquanto Kuchiki levantava-se da cama e seguia para a cesta posta sobre a mesa. Não acreditou quando seus olhos encontraram um cartão posto elegantemente por cima da cesta. _Kit Lua-de-mel_. Abriu, deparando-se com alguns filmes com umas capas insinuantes, champanhe, um pacote de camisinhas e umas algemas de couro. Virando o cartão, leu:

1 – Caso o casal ofereça algum dano aos materiais devido a promiscuidades, deverá ser pago.

2 – Caso o casal necessitar de outros acessórios, entrar em contato com a loja especializada (Sexshop), no ramal 5.

3 – Frutas afrodisíacas e chantilly estão no frigobar. As frutas são repostas de manhã em manhã e renovadas de acordo com a estação.

4 – Caso o casal necessitar de calda de chocolate ou outras coisas relacionadas à comida, entrar diretamente em contato com a cozinha (ramal 3).

5 – Favor jogar os preservativos usados no lixo e não no vaso sanitário ou banheira.

6 – A hidromassagem liga-se com o botão azul ao lado da banheira e a água quente é acionada com a torneira vermelha.

7 – Caso o casal queira agendar um passeio romântico, entrar em contato com o Ramal do Amor, ramal 6.

8 – As fontes termais e o parque estão abertos até as três da manhã.

9 – Favor não utilizar as fontes termais para acasalamento.

10 – Para dúvidas ou informações, discar ramal 1 (secretaria).

O rubor tomara conta da face de Rukia. Céus, o que _era _aquilo? Soltou o cartão, horrorizada com o que tinha lido.

Horrorizada, minha querida, por quê? Pensava que a perversão não podia ser tão deliciosa?

Talvez ela estivesse horrorizada com o pensamento de Urahara tê-los posto em um motel. _Urahara, você pagará caro!_

Talvez ambas as opções.

Talvez nenhuma.

— Rukia, olhe o que achei. —A moça virou-se, completamente vermelha, enquanto o rapaz via um papel na escrivaninha ao lado da cama. Por um momento, pensou que o garoto falaria sobre um livro sobre posições sexuais, que não duvidava estar escondido em algum lugar do aposento. — Um guia para os acontecimentos desta semana! Pelo menos não ficaremos apenas no quarto. — Dizia, lendo. O rosto da menina retornava sua cor natural enquanto a calma vinha. — O festival de fogos começa às oito. Hoje terá um rodízio de comidas estrangeiras no almoço. Só espero que sejam músicas boas... Sabe, nunca ouvi músicas estrangeiras e... Nossa, que calor! Não tem nenhum ventilador aqui... — E, quando ele olhou para o teto, não acreditou no que via. Não notaram antes, mas o teto era coberto por espelhos.

— Tem um controle de ar-condicionado aqui. O aparelho em si não deve estar muito longe. —Ela, que não tinha notado a perplexidade de Ichigo, achara um ar-condicionado tão fino que, se o controle não estivesse pela mesinha, acharia que o ar não existia. — Quer que temperatura? — Não recebeu resposta. — Ichigo, idiota! Estou falando com você!—Pôs-se a observar o que o garoto observava e a inocência continuou em seu rosto. — Pra que servem tantos aí em cima?

Ah, minha cara. Ainda lhe direi isso.

Kurosaki voltou à si, com a pergunta.

— Na-nada. Hei, vamos dar uma volta. Quero ver como é aqui.

Talvez meu querido ruivo tenha, finalmente, entendido no que estava metido. Urahara, meticuloso, devia saber que, em alguma hora, um dos dois há de ceder, em meio a tantas perversões.

E eu, queridos, estou aqui para persuadi-los a cederem cada vez mais rápido.

O delicioso ruivo envolvia a mão no braço fino de Rukia quando o telefone tocou. Os dois encararam-se por um instante e a morena pôs-se a pensar se aquilo não seria, por acaso, informações extras que se esqueceram de colocar no papel.

— Quem você acha que é?—Perguntou Rukia.

— Quem _pode_ ser?

— A recepção. Para... Hm... Informações.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não entendera o que ela falara. Achava pouco provável ser a recepção. Segundo o resort, Urahara e Yoruichi, o casal Leitedegato estava em Lua de mel. Ninguém os atrapalharia em um suposto ato amoroso. A menos que...

Após o sexto toque, largou o braço da menina e apressou-se para atender ao telefone. Estava eufórico, querendo saber quem ligaria naquele momento.

— Quem é? — Sua voz saiu grossa e alta.

— _Yare, yare_... Que jeito rude de atender ao telefone, Kurosaki-kun.

Ora, meu delicioso, que expressão é essa? Parece até que caiu em uma armadilha.

* * *

Bem, meus queridos, espero que tenham gostado, realmente, dessa minha narrativa que particularmente considero provocante. Um debate sobre escrever - ou não - o próximo capítulo está sendo travado então, caso eu não venha a narrar por algum tempo, gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade dada por minha deliciosa Agatha.

Beijos sugestivos a todos vocês.

Sophie B.

* * *

Agora é a minha vez. Gostaria de pedir desculpas aos que vêm acompanhando esta fic. Realmente ficou complicadíssimo de postar, principalmente pela falta de criatividade. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem lendo - ele foi só um aquecimento para minha volta.

E de minhas cúmplices, claro.

Review it.

Agatha C. e Sophie B. se despedem;

_(assim como sua criadora)._


End file.
